


Blood and Love

by littlemissstark315



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Forbidden Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Vampire/Hunter AU, agnst, of there’s something I didn’t tag let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It might be the modern day but Vampires are still treated as monsters. Barely allowed out on public streets, not even allowed to own housing, forcing them into their own community. Many are trained as children to kill the hunters. Wash was never the strongest. Being bullied for being the “weakest” vampire in his village.The humans since childhood have only learned that Vampires are evil monsters that only want to kill humans with no remorse, they’re no better than a feral animal; no empathy or thoughts of their own.Tucker learns the hard way how wrong that is.
Relationships: Background Agent Carolina/Agent York, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

As a child he and his sister were warned relentlessly of the hunters.

All the vampires in their little community away from humans were trained at some point in fighting and killing hunters.

Carolina excelled at fighting. She was as fierce as she was terrifying when hunting for blood. Wash always wished he could be more like her.

His older sister was always the better one, the good one, the one he would never be equal to. 

He could fight but he really didn’t want to so he didn’t have the same fiercosity. And he never went on any hunts. He always wanted to stay home and read or watch TV or play his video games.

Because of that their friends twin sister, who was one of the most aggressive in their community, would bully him. North barely stopping her. Carolina always stepping in if South got too rough.

When offered to drink from a few hunters they caught he would refuse most of the time.

He was seen as a weak link, a hunter sympathizer. Someone that would get their pack killed. And his parents seemed to agree with everyone, started neglecting him more, focused on Carolina more.

He pretended that didn’t hurt.

After months of his parents barely giving him the time of day, he relented and decided to go on hunts with them, drink blood directly from the body.

As he felt his teeth piece the mans neck, a weak whimper from the man as blood gushed into his mouth, he felt his sisters hand on his shoulder, clapping it on. “Knew you had it in you wash.”

Wash ignored her. Focused on feeding and pushing away thoughts that this man probably had a family, friends that will never see him again. It made the meal a lot less satisfying. But his parents were talking to him, they were proud of him. 

Then Carolina mated with another vampire, his name was York. York has been flirting with her since childhood, it was nice to see them finally together as a couple.

But one night it came to a screeching end when Carolina and a few others that went with her came back, Carolina covered in blood, then Wash saw it.

The others were carrying a body.

The Body of her mate, York.

She must have gone feral, a blood rage and slaughtered the hunters. He wonders if there are any left.

Carolina was both still shaking with anger and wanting to break down and sob and grieve. She felt her connection to York sever, it was like someone pulled her still beating heart from her chest.

Seeing the body was just salt on the messy wound. Most of the males around her looked between ready to pounce on one of their strongest, the scent of human blood smelling so tempting but her anger and emotional agony keeping everyone away.

Wash came over and she punched him. Wash was taken aback, a few others as well as they came to his aid. North ran over to Wash. “Hey! What the hell Carolina?!”

Carolina glared down, tears streaming down her blood splattered face. “York was killed because he’s like you. He saw the hunters as humans, not monsters that want to kill us. One faked being wounded and against his better judgment helped. It was a fucking ambush and they killed him.” Carolina kneeled down and took Washs shirt tightly and brought him to her face; he was a scared. He felt like he was a child again.

“Stop being so fucking soft hearted for those monsters before they kill you. Because I am not going to lose you to them too.” Her lip trembled and more tears fell down at a steady pace.

Wash swallowed, moving, wrapping his arms around her, not caring of the blood getting on him. “You’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here.” She sobbed, relaxing into his embrace, branches and sticks crunching under her knees as she cried and grieved in her little brothers arms.

He changed a bit after that day, after the pyre they put together for York. He went on hunts, mostly behind the strongest as a look out and strategist, Carolina may not like he wasn’t the strongest fighter among them but he was the smartest and she uses that to their advantage. 

But one of the nights there was a larger than expected group of vampire hunters. It was blood and bone and growling; no one and nothing was safe.

Wash got separated, trying to come up with a plan, trying to fend for himself and his family but one of the humans got him pinned by his wrists, with one hand; damn this man was strong.

A sliver blade touched his throat and he whimpered, blue eyes wide with fear as he stared at the human above him, Holding his life in his hands. 

He had dark skin, dark eyes, his blades hilt had a blueish-green tint in it but he wore black. And the mans face slowly turned from murder to curiosity to something softer.

Wash blinked, panting, the sliver burning a mark in his skin. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to kill me?” The man blinked, like he forgot that’s _exactly_ what he’s supposed to be doing but he got ambushed, Carolina having jumped on the mans back like a cat and biting into his neck.

The man screamed in pain, letting Wash go who scrambled to get up when the man used his sliver knife against Carolina and stabbed her waist.

The sliver of the blade burned and made her stop, it was enough for the man to throw her to the ground and run, holding his bleeding neck. 

Carolina hissed as she held her side, Wash went to her. She glared softly at him. “Why didn’t you kill him?” Wash was taken aback as he helped her up. “He took me by surprise. There was so much going on.”

Soon their other hunting members came over, South and North. North came over. “Whoa, that wound doesn’t look good.” He said as he kneeled with the medkit they had. South scoffed. “It’s a stab wound genius.” 

North got a better look and winced. “They used sliver. They’re getting smarter.”

“Or they have more money.” Wash said, his neck still burning where the sliver touched, an angry red line. All three looked at him. Wash frowned. “Sliver isn’t cheap. It’s why they’ve always used steel or other metals; they’re cheap but sliver isn’t cheap, it’s quite expensive. They’re being funded or at the least, donations.”

Carolina smiled weakly, North patching her up. “Knew we brought you for a reason.” South rolled her eyes. “To be a fucking liability.” 

Wash swallowed. “I’m sorry. It got overwhelming, it won’t happen again.” 

South stomped you up, blood still on her mouth from drinking one of the humans to death, a glare in her eyes; she was terrifying. “It better not or I’ll kill you myself.” Washs eyes got wide, knowing she was serious.

Carolina heard it, standing with a growl. “South..” She said in warning. “Lay off him.” North swallowed. The two strongest going at it? This won’t be good. He may need to get Carolinas parents, they seem to be the only ones to keep the community in line.

South turned to her. “No. You know our laws, several times he’s almost gotten himself or others killed. He’s already lost chances to live, why are you protecting this weakling?”

Carolina was panting, the sliver from the blade taking its toll on her, the wound still agonizing. “He is my family. I won’t abandon him because he’s doesn’t live up to some three thousand year tradition. It isn’t the 1600s anymore.” South growled. “He gets us hurt one more time, he better watch his back.” She then turned sharply, walking back to their camp.

Elsewhere the dark skinned man was getting his own, similar lecture by their leader, Leonard Church.

“What the hell Tucker?! You had one of those blood suckers under your knife and you hesitated!”

Tucker rolled his eyes, holding an ice pack to his neck. “Yeah, I know.” He wonders himself why he hesitated. He wasn’t expecting blue eyes and freckles. Vampires were monsters, sub-creatures that don’t deserve to live. They weren’t supposed to look so adorable and gorgeous and fucking terrified; he felt a guilty twinge in his chest when he saw those wide blue eyes.

Church crossed his arms. “Oh you know? I wasn’t sure considering one nearly ate you!” Tucker huffed, waking away, pushing himself past church. “Fuck off. I’m crashing for the night.”

When Tucker has a proper bandage on his neck he crashed into his mattress, the blonde vampires voice echoing in his head.

_What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to kill me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt and mild body horror

The next day Tucker winced as he got out of bed. Fuck, that bite hurts. He went to the bathroom, turning the light one and inspecting it, taking the bandage off.

It was still a bright red, two deep gashes from her teeth with a little swelling. Luckily the bites don’t turn you into a blood sucker, just hurts like a bitch and if you can’t get them off you, could easily die of blood loss.

He got his first aid kit out from under the sink and cleaned it up, hissing when peroxide hit it, foaming up. He got cotton and gauze and used medical tape to keep it all in place before leaving and facing his fellow hunters for breakfast.

They lived similar to a fire station; all living together like dorm rooms, seeing family on weekends, if you had one. Many of them don’t have families just because of the mortality rate of their job.

He brushed his teeth and went downstairs to their kitchen/dining room. He saw some of his fellow hunters already there, sitting and having breakfast. 

Simmons greeted him from the kitchen. “Hey Tucker.” He said as he was making his own breakfast of eggs and toast. Tucker gave a wave. “Morning.” He went right for the coffee maker.

Suddenly there was a clap on his shoulder and gruff voice he knew was Sarge. “Heard you got bit.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Crazy bitch jumped on me like a cat.” Sarge chuckled. “Well don’t let it happen again, we can’t afford to lose you.” “Oh. Well thanks.” “We’re already low on numbers, soon those blood suckers will outnumber us.”

Tucker rolled his eyes, moving away. He should never expect an actual pep talk from Sarge.

He got his coffee and heated up a hot pocket before going to a table. Grif was munching on some chips when he whistled. “Damn. It must have got you good.”

Tucker gave him a glare and drank his coffee, he was not going to live this down; he almost wished he were killed.

At the vampires community that night, Wash was sitting outside his parents office, feeling like he was ten years old. They were currently talking about him, what to do with him.

He didn’t like fighting. He didn’t like killing the humans. But it can get him or his pack killed. York died because he was like Wash; soft hearted.

And according to Vampiric traditions , he should be killed or at least banished from the community but their laws have gotten more lax, more progressive but they’re some people who wish to stay strict to the traditions, South being one of them.

He jumped when he heard yelling. “He’s a fucking weakling that needs put down!”

“He is my son! It is not the 1700s anymore!”

“That shouldn’t matter. He’s going to get us killed if he’s not put down.”

He could only stare at the door, listening to the voices. He knew his parents wanted to talk to him after they were done trying to calm South down but he’s not sure.

He’s not sure of anything.

He felt a familiar depression come over him, a voice sounding a lot like his parents and South in his head, telling him he’s a failure to their pack.

The door started to open and he bolted, running out of his house.

The voices in his head didn’t seem to leave him alone, no matter how far he ran, eventually tripping and falling to the dark ground, a sob escaping him. 

He was a failure.

He was a failure as a vampire and a failure as a part of his pack.

He heard the voice of his sister, calling for him.

“Wash! Wash come back!”

He ran.

He had a plan but he’d have to wait. So he got to the edge of their part and hid. It broke his heart and nearly made him whimper when he heard his sister looking with North and Maine next to her.

Carolina was on the verge of tears, a rare feat for her, her voice no where near as loud as it was. “Wash…please…come back. I can’t lose you too..” wash forced himself to stay put in his position, making sure to use things to hide his scent. His lip trembled as he watched and wished he could go to her but they were better off without him.

“Lina, I’m sure he’ll come back. Just give the kid some space, let him get his thoughts together.” North said, arm around Carolina.

Carolina glared at him, weakly in the moonlight. “This is your fucking sisters fault.”

“I know. I’m not defending her. Com’on, screaming yourself horse won’t help. Let’s go back. We can look again if he doesn’t come back tomorrow.”

Wash watched them leave and continued walking his own, separate way.

Tucker couldn’t sleep that night,wasn’t allowed to go out because of his bite, Vampires could smell miles away. He tried, really. But nothing helped. He ended up being awake at sunrise, coffee in hand as he walked outside.

He yawned as the sun shined, taking a sip of his coffee when he saw a figure, mostly naked, had had boxers on, sitting on the ground, shoulders trembling and just a hint of smoke coming off him.

He placed his coffee down, walking over. “Uhh hey, do you need some help?” The man looked and Tucker had to do a double take.

It was the vampire from the other night, the one he hesitated to kill, the red line still visible on his neck.

Right now his eyes were red; as if he’s been crying , he looked terrified and so sad.

Tucker, before he could think and used his jacket to cover him. Wash struggled it off. “No. Let me die.” His voice barely above a whisper, his face wet with new tears.

Tucker huffed, taking his jacket back. “Fine. Have fun burning to a crisp.” He said as he walked back, grabbing his coffee off the ground and back inside the hunters dorms.

A few hours later Simmons woke up, finding Tucker in the living room playing his video games. “Uhh Tucker? Why is there a burning vampire on our property?”

Tucker shrugged. “He said he wanted to die.”

“Ok well we can smell him burning, he looks like he’s in a lot of pin. I know vampires are basically feral animals but I feel bad for him dying like that. Can’t we at least put him out of his misery?”

Tucker sighed. “And you want me to do that?” “Well you are the most skilled of us. If he reacts and attacks you’d be able to fend him off best.”

Tucker growled to himself, standing up. He was already trying to ignore him, bury the guilt of not helping down when he’s a damn vampire hunter, he shouldn’t be feeling guilt for one of those monsters. “Fine. Get me a gun.”

They often used knives or arrows, quieter so they didn’t give away their position. And sliver bullets were expensive. Simmons brought his gun over and Tucker grabbed it, going outside, feeling guilt become a nauseating rolling in his stomach.

He saw the vampire, huddled, curled into himself, whimpering in pain as he continued to burn.

Tucker could see angry red burns all over his body, blistering as if he had boiling water poured on him.

He swallowed his guilt and empathy down and walked over, going around and bringing the gun to the blondes head, making him cry out.

“Please…kill me, please….” 

Tucker just watched, both astonished and horrified. Vampires were monsters. Blood suckers that kill without second a thought, no better than feral animals, why is this one none of those things? 

His finger shook around the trigger, unable to bring himself to do it. He cursed, putting the gun in his pocket, and roughly dragging the blonde vampire to a nearby shaded area.

The vampire was in what seemed a panic attack, voice thick and cracking and begging. “Please, please don’t hurt me, I just want death, I don’t want any more pain.”

Tucker pushed him against the wall, glaring him down. “Quiet. Stay here, don’t make a sound, got it?” The vampire nodded and Tucker went off, going back into the dorm, sneaking into his room and grabbing the heaviest blanket he had and managing to get back outside.

He got back and threw it over the vampire who looked confused fused. “Why haven’t you killed me?” Tucker sighed. “That’s a good question. Just stay here for a few minutes, I’ll be back and we’re talking.” The vampire nodded and Tucker walked away, shooting into the forest so his other hunters would think the job was done. This was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok, talk. What the actual fuck are you doing out here, trying to burn to a crisp?” Tucker asked, hushed so his other hunters don’t risk hearing him.

The vampire in question was huddled in the blanket, burns showed on his face and his fingers holding the blanket. “I ran away. My pack would be better off without me. I’m not like them.”

“And the whole burning to a crisp? That was a suicide attempt?”

The vampire nodded. “It’s vampiric tradition that if one is too weak in the pack that they be killed or banished. But we’ve progressed past that, they don’t do that anymore. There’s one in our pack who strongly disagrees.”

“You have a name?”

“Wash.”

Tucker gave a weak smile. “I’m Tucker.”

Wash looked at him confused. “Why haven’t you killed me? Why are you talking to me?”

Tucker sighed. “I honestly don’t know. We’re supposed to hate you, trained to think you’re nothing but a thoughtless, feral animal but after seeing you in the forest…and now? All that training is going out the window.”

Wash looked hopeful at him. “That’s good, I think. Us vampires are not thoughtless, feral animals. We’re just trying to survive but you humans keep hunting us.”

“Because you hunt us! You’ve killed families and children.” Tucker said, raising his voice.

Wash looked away. “We don’t have a great past, but I had nothing to do with what my ancestors did. I used to never go on hunts to drink right from the source. My pack said I was too weak as that I would get them killed. Maybe they were right but we’re not mindless animals, were not feral; were just trying to survive.”

Tucker sighed. “Can’t you go back to them?”

Wash looked away. “No. I ran away, I was trying to kill myself when you decided I needed saving. They’re better off without me.”

“Look, I may not know much about vampires but I do know suicide. You think they’re better off without when in fact they’re not. I bet your family is worried sick over where you are, weak vampire or not.”

Wash felt his eyes water, thinking of his sister. “My sister was searching for me, crying my name. She’s already lost her mate because he was soft hearted like me.”

“Do you want her to go through that again with you?”

Wash looked away. “No. I never want to see her like that again.”

“Then you should go home.”

“I can’t. Not now. They’ll see my scars from the sun, I can’t show them that.” Wash said, looking at the ground, curling deeper into the blanket.

Tucker frowned, he felt such a need to _help_ this vampire. It was so dumb, he shouldn’t feel this way. “What if I helped you? Gave you a lie?”

Wash looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I lead you there tonight and say like I tortured you or something and that’s why you have the scars. Tried getting info or something. They wouldn’t see you as weak if they think you stood against an interrogation.” He said with a grin.

Wash blushed, the smile was so cute on him, he wished he could see more. He swallowed, looking away. “If you want to. I won’t stop you.”

“Can you stay here until sundown? Do you need anything? Like food or something?”

Wash frowned. “I could, I’ve barely eaten the last few days but I feed on blood, I can’t hold down solid food.”

Tucker held out his wrist and Washs eyes got wide.

“No. Tucker, you don’t have too, I’ll be fine, really.”

“Go on. I know you guys can control yourselves enough or I’d be dead already.”

Wash breathed out, controlled. He’s so seldom drank from the source and when he did they were almost dead and trying to beg for their lives. It made the blood he drank so unsatisfying and tasteless.

But from someone willing? Not begging for their life and offering? He’s scared he may lose control.

Tucker shook his wrist, still offering.

Wash swallowed, carefully reaching out and holding the offered wrist. The skin was soft, dark and smooth. He inched closer, smelling the pumping blood as he brought it to his mouth, small fangs piecing the skin, blood bubbling up, onto his tongue and he moaned.

He sucked at the blood, dripping down the wrist and his chin. He suckled as if he hadn’t drank in months.

He then came back to himself and looked at Tucker who had an odd look on his face; eyes half lidded and body relaxed. He shoved the hand away and brought his wrist to his mouth to hide the dripping blood. “I’m so sorry. I guess it’s been longer than I thought since I drank.”

Tucker swallowed, adjusting his position on the ground to hide his semi-hard dick. “It’s fine.” He brought his arm inside his sleeve and put pressure on it. “Just stay here until nightfall, hide if you have too but later tonight I’ll take you back home.” Wash just nodded and Tucker walked away. 

Tucker rushed inside, waving a weak greeting at Sarge and Church before getting to his dorm and locking the door, glaring down at the tent in his pants.

Fuck.

Fuck, what was wrong with him?

Wash was a vampire, something he was supposed to hate.

Why was he helping?

Why did he think Wash was cute and kinda hot?

And the way he moaned when he drank from him?

He growled to himself.

He was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day Tucker felt like he betrayed his entire hunters community. He felt jumpy, thinking someone found out or paranoid Wash would be discovered.

Most of the day he went to the window that had the best view of that section which Wash was hiding, even if it was a bad angle.

He was looking out there for the fifth time that day. “Uh hey Tucker, got a minute?” Tucker jumped, turning. “Huh?!” Simmons gave him an odd look. “I was asking if you have a minute? I think something is wrong with my gun, I’m not sure how to fix it. Are you ok? You’ve been weird all day.”

Tucker scoffed, playing it off, walking out of the room. “I’m fine. I just slept like shit last night. Show me your gun, probably just a jam.”

Outside Wash slept, best he could under the safety of the heavy blanket. 

It was finally nightfall and Tucker came by to where the vampire was, outside the blanket now but having it in his lap. 

Tucker went over. “Hey.” Wash stood, dressed now, he must have quietly gathered his clothing he had before his suicide attempt. 

Wash gave a weak smile seeing Tucker. “Hey. Thank you, for helping me. You really don’t need to lie to my pack and say you kidnapped me.”

Tucker shrugged. “I don’t mind. Leave the blanket here, I’ll get it later. Lead the way.”

Wash frowned. “Are you sure? It’s a good two hour hike from here. Maybe more.”

“Not the first time I’ve hiked for hours in these woods. Let’s go.” He said with a clap to his shoulder, jogging ahead of him.

Wash almost gave a smile, he knew the implications of that, knowing he likely killed some of his kind, maybe even killed York. 

Tucker turned to him, seeing he hasn’t moved. Tucker frowned. “You ok?” Wash blinked at him, swallowing those thoughts down. “Yeah. Sorry.” He walked alongside Tucker.

A half hour into their walk and Tucker finally had enough. Wash was quiet, barely engaging in conversation. He stopped walking, moonlight filtering through the trees. “Ok, what’s up?”

Wash looked at him. “What?”

Tucker rolled his eyes. “You have barely said anything to me our entire walk and it’s been a half hour. We have quite a bit more to go, I’d rather it it wasn’t an awkward silence the entire time.”

Wash looked away. “It’s nothing.”

Tucker moved closer. “Then it’s obviously something. What is it?”

Wash swallowed, still looking at the ground. “How many of my people have you killed?”

Tucker frowned. “This feels random.”

“Answer the question, please. How many of my people have you killed?”

Tucker sighed, looking away now. “At least ten.”

Wash felt a conflict of emotion inside. He felt guilty for letting this hunter help him, talk to him like nothing is wrong and so angry this man, who is so kind to him is a hunter who killed his kind.

“Did you kill York? He got killed from an ambush. Did you kill my sisters mate?”

Tucker frowned. “No. I don’t use dirty tactics like that. That was probably Sarge and Church, they’re more…aggressive than me. I only kill if they’re attacking me, I don’t set traps.”

Wash huffed. “How Nobel of you.”

Tucker glared. “Hey, I could ask you the same thing killing my fellow hunters.”

“I’ve never killed anyone.”

“No but your people have, your sister has. I’ve lost more friends than I care to count because of you blood suckers so yeah, this situation sucks but we can’t hike these two hours judging each other on how many or how little kills we have. I’m a hunter, helping a vampire, shouldn’t that be enough for you at least a little bit?”

Wash sighed. “You’re right. It’s just become a sensitive subject because of York’s deaths. I’ve never seen my sister so broken.”

Tucker frowned. “Let’s not make her wait then, she’s probably worried about you.” Wash nodded and continued moving.

Another half hour and Tucker got to hear Wash laugh from a bad joke he made.

Another half hour and they were bonding over video games and movies.

Another half hour and Wash felt playful. He can’t remember the last time he smiled so much. “I’ve got an idea.” Wash said with a grin.

Tucker chuckled. “Oh god.”

“Race me.”

Tucker just looked at him. “Race you?”

Wash nodded. “Yeah. Or maybe not race. We still have a bit to go but you could play hunt me, give chase and whatnot.” 

Tucker gave a nod with a small chuckle. “I won’t stop you-“ Wash was already gone, running off deeper into the forest.

Tucker took off, running after him. He could tell easily Wash wasn’t experienced at evading in combat because he managed to get him cornered several times.

He finally caught wash and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms with a triumphant “ha! Got ya!”

Wash laughed, blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight, fangs showing; he was beautiful.

Tucker was just staring at him. Wash had to be the one to get him out of his trance. “Uhh you can let go..” Tucker swallowed, moving closer. “And if I don’t want too?”

Wash blushed, his freckles highlighted by it. “I won’t stop you..”

Tucker leaned down, closing the gap and kissing wash softly. Wash kissed back, softly, melting against the ground. Tucker lips were so soft and warm. Tucker unpinned his arms to hold his face and waist. Letting Wash wrap his own arms around the hunter.

Tucker started to deepen it, gently asking entry with his probing tongue. Wash held his head steady as he opened up, letting him inside, gripping his dreads.

Tucker moaned softly before pulling away and staring, wondering what to do now. “What now?” Wash swallowed, staring back. “I don’t know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for conversations of suicide and mild smut

After their kiss Tucker moved away from Wash, both standing and blushing and confused. Wash stared at him. “Why don’t you head back? I can face my family, no lies to them. I’d rather you don’t become a target.” 

Tucker sighed, he was confused and conflicted and needed to think. “Uh yeah. Ok. I…I guess I’ll see ya.” He said, turning and starting to walk back to his hunters quarters.

Wash just watched, feeling an odd hurt seeing the dark hunter leave. He felt his eyes water, trying to ignore his hurt and possible rejection. He wiped his eyes and started walking through the woods alone.

He got to his familiar settlement and community, seeing many outside, working or talking. He walked into the busy town and many of the eyes fell on him. 

One ran over to him, North. “Wash! You’re alive!” He hugged the young vampire but Wash barely responded to it. “Yeah.” North pulled away to look at him and saw the burn scars. “What happened to you?”

Wash felt his eyes water again. “Where’s my sister at?” “She’s at home.” Wash just nodded and walked to his home. 

He got to the door and quietly walked inside. His father was there with a gun, wondering who walked inside. “Wash?” He stomped over and Wash feared what his father may do, he’s known for having a temper. But suddenly the gun was holstered and arms wrapped around him. 

“We thought you were dead.”

“I almost was.”

His father pulled back, his blue eyes showing rare concern. “What happened? Did those hunters get you?”

Wash swallowed, thinking of Tucker, him saving his life, helping him, willing to become a target for him and then that kiss… “no.”

“Then where did those scars come from? You were obviously in the sun for a long time-“

“I was trying to kill myself!” Wash blurted out, tears falling down his face.

His father looked shocked. “Go see your sister son. Your mother and I will talk to you about this later.” Wash nodded and wiped his eyes, feeling like a child in trouble before he walked up the stairs.

He got to his sisters room and heard yelling. “I don’t care how likely it is he’s dead or not, he’s missing and we need to find him!” 

Wash took a breath for gently knocking on the door.

The door opened roughly, reveling Carolina on her phone with likely some of the officials of their community. She was glaring before she saw who it was. Her phone dropped to the ground and she spoke his name softly in shock. “Wash…”

Wash wasn’t sure how to respond but she hugged him so tight he wasn’t sure he could breath properly. He didn’t question it as she was nearly sobbing into his neck. “Fuck! I thought you were dead. I thought the hunters got you.” Wash hugged her back. “I’m here.” 

She eventually pulled away and saw the scars. “What did those hunters do to you? They burn you? Keep you in the sun? Those bastards-“

“It wasn’t them. Just…look, can we talk? Please?” Carolina gave a nod, bringing him inside.

Wash sat on her bed and Carolina sat next to him. “Wash, don’t lie for them, they’re monsters-“

“they’re not monsters. Carolina, it wasn’t them, I promise. It…it was me. I..” he looked away. “I tried to kill myself.” Carolina was silent, just staring, not quite believing the words. “Why?”

“I think you know why.”

“Please, just tell me, in your own words.”

Wash felt his eyes water again. “I couldn’t take it. I felt so weak, so useless to the community, to my family. I started thinking maybe South was right. We should stick to the traditions of old and kill off the weak. I found a clear opening and once dawn hit I took my clothes off and sat there, waiting for the sun to kill me. I didn’t know where I was exactly but I ended up in front of the hunters quarters. One of them helped me.”

Carolina blinked. “Helped you? How? They’re monsters, they hate anything different from them.”

“I know it’s hard to believe but not all humans are monsters. One of them helped me. Brought me out of the sun and kept me protected until sundown and convinced me to come home. If not for him…I wouldn’t be here. I’d be a piece of charcoal on the ground.” 

Carolina swallowed. “How long have you thought of killing yourself?”

Wash looked away. “Too long.”

“How _long_ wash?”

He whipped tears away from his eyes. “Years.”

“You couldn’t talk to me?”

Wash looked at her, his eyes red from the tears. “Then I would have seemed as weak as everyone says. I’m already nearly outcast here, talking about that would have felt like confirming that.” 

Carolina held his hands tightly. “Wash, that doesn’t make you weak. I love you. If you ever have these thoughts, please, talk to me. South is wrong, the community is wrong. It’s not the 1700s anymore, the weak don’t deserve to be put down or banished. You’re different and that’s ok. Ok?”

Wash looked away, taking in a shuddering breath. Carolina held him close, he already started sobbing into her chest while she kissed his head. “I got you.”

Back at the hunters quarters, Tucker couldn’t sleep, again, for the same reason. That damn blonde vampire. Fuck, why did he kiss him? Why did he want to do more? Why did he miss him? 

He wondered how his teeth would feel on his neck and it made a shiver of pleasure surge through him, making him hard impressively quickly. 

He brought a hand down to the tent in his pants, knowing he won’t be able to sleep either way so why not have some fun.

He bit his lip, not wanting to wake anyone through the thin walls, imagining Wash pinned down, blue eyes lidded with lust and blush making his freckles pop. 

Maybe wash would take some control and hold him while Tucker explored his body, fangs barely breaking skin, just enough for him to feel against his neck.

Tucker groaned softly, pulling his night pants down and gripping himself. Maybe they didn’t pull away on the woods, Washs fangs against his neck, Tucker getting washs cock next to his since they didn’t have lube and ground against each other, biting and kissing, Wash getting a high from the blood and hand around his cock, giving again adorable moan, panting.

Tucker groaned, imagining Wash losing control and biting his neck and moaning at the taste of blood.

Tucker cursed as he came. “Fuck..yes…Wash..” white spurts fell on his hands and stomach, he was panting as the afterglow wore away and he groaned.

He was in too deep, he should have just done his job and killed the blood sucker. But no. He had to be a fucking good person and help him.

He’s a good person but a bad hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days of returning to normal, his parents talking to him and, against his wishes, decided to have him go to a therapist in their community. 

Now because of his suicide attempt and confession of his suicidal thoughts, his parents are keeping him in a bubble.

Always checking on him. Always asking if he’s ok. Always asking how his scars are feeling cause sometimes they got stiff, especially in the coming winter, the cold temperatures making them ache.

Always checked where he was going when he went out and offered him to stay home from hunts and drinking from humans directly.

It was…conflicting.

He was happy his parents are actually taking notice to his well being and not trying to uphold stupid traditions no one agrees with.

But he’s feeling copped up. Feeling like his life isn’t his anymore.

On one hand he had parents that are actually showing they care, on the other, they’re taking away his independence. It was frustrating.

Once the rest of his family went to bed at dawn, he put on his heavy clothing and some sunscreen and ran away, at least for a little while, to the only person he knows may help.

The sun was bright and shining by the time he got to the hunters quarters, hiding himself best he can from the sun in his heavy clothing, hoodie and sunscreen, which help but it blinded his eyes severely, barely able to see where he was going.

Suddenly there was a horn beep and the screech of tires and a familiar voice. “What the fuck?!” Wash looked and saw the person he came to see, Tucker.

Tucker saw who it was and got out quickly, glaring softly, more worried he’s out here in the open than anything. “What are you doing out here? No, what are you doing here at all? You went home right?” 

Wash nodded. “Yeah. It’s just..I have a new problem; my parents.” Tucker stood straighter.

“They hurting you? Do you need help?”

Wash smiled weakly, it made a warm fuzzy feeling fill his chest.

“No. Nothing like that. It’s actually the opposite. They won’t leave me alone.”

Tucker sighed. “Since you’re here, want to run to the store with me? I have some disposable masks you can use to hide your fangs.”

Wash smiled and Tucker saw said fangs on full display. “I’d love to”.

Tucker went back in the drivers side, Wash the passenger. 

Tucker started driving again before he gave a smirk. “Ya know, we gotta stop meeting like this.”

Wash chuckled. “I can try my best.” He looked around the car in awe. Tucker looked confused at him. “Yo, you awake?”

Wash looked at him. “Oh, yeah. I’ve just never been in a car before. Or really outside my settlement. Anyone that has a car is likely stolen since Vampires aren’t allowed basically anywhere. Forced to live in near poverty. Treated like monsters..” he felt a familiar bitterness grow in his voice and he looked at Tucker, frowning, coming back from his small rant. “Sorry. I don’t mean to unload all that on you.”

Tucker gave a smile, driving down the road to the grocery store. “It’s alright. I’m sure you have more than enough to vent about. What’s going on with your family?” 

Wash shrugged. “They won’t leave me alone. We all had a nice conversation and they basically forced me to therapy, well the closest we have to a therapist anyway. Constantly asking if I’m alright or need to talk, they’ve put me in a bubble. I mean, it’s nice they care but I’m barely allowed outside, which is why I’m kinda a run away right now. They’re all asleep. This is the equivalent to you staying up all night.”

Tucker gave a frown. “Why don’t you get some sleep then? No one will bother you long as you’re hidden.”

“Thanks for the offer but I’d rather enjoy being with you.” He said rather casually. Wash realized what he said and blushed deeply.

Tucker smiled to him. “You know, same. So what else haven’t you experienced? Ever been to a movie theater? A park?”

Wash shook his head. “Nope. This is the farthest I’ve ever been from my home.”

Tucker parked and handed Wash a disposable paper mask. “Here. Just stay close to me.” Wash nodded, putting it on, feeling an odd sense he was being muzzled but he didn’t want Tucker in trouble and he didn’t want to die.

He followed Tucker, mask on, into the store. Wash looked around. It was so bright it hurt his eyes and it wasn’t even sunlight. There was so much ambient noise he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Several people were going about their day, shopping, talking and enjoying the freedom to do what they like. 

He must have stopped in the path cause next thing he felt was Tucker gently tugging him along. “Com’on, this way, we gotta list.”

Wash felt that warmth blossom in his chest. “We?”

Tucker looked at him from his cart. “Yeah, guys at the hunters quarters gave me a list of what to get and if we don’t get Grif his banana split Oreos he’s gonna have my head.”

Wash followed along and watched mostly. Watched the people. They had no idea they were in the presence of a vampire and nothing was going wrong. Why were they oppressed so horribly? Why was it so wrong for him to shop and be in public?

By the time they started checking out, Wash felt his lack of sleep getting to him. Eyes lids heavy and body sluggish. He yawned and Tucker looked at him as he put his card in. “Ready to go back?”

Wash shook his head. “No. I’m ok.”

Tucker just sighed. “Alright.” He paid for the food and started to leave, gently tugging Wash along.

Wash rubbed his eyes and Tucker found it adorable. Once to the car Tucker started putting the food away. “So what did you want to do since you’re losing sleep for me?”

Wash chuckled. “I don’t know. I’m just happy to spend time with you.”

Tucker smiled before an idea hit him. “Did you want to continue where we left off from the woods?” Wash blushed but it was hidden by the mask and shaded by the hoodie. “You didn’t seem like you wanted it to continue.”

Tucker sighed. “Let’s talk in the car, I’m gonna put the cart away.” Wash nodded and moved to go into the passenger seat while Tucker put the cart in the cart return and then jogged back to the car and got inside.

Wash had his mask off and hoodie down. Tucker looked at him. “Look, I’m…sorry for how I reacted. It was shitty of me to just fucking leave. But I was scared.”

“Scared of me? Did you think I would hurt you?”

“No. Not scared of you. I was scared of my feelings for you. I really fucking like you. After I left, these past few days, I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

Wash smiled, blushing. “I really like you too.”

Tucker blushed too, smirking over. “So want to continue that?”

Wash grinned, leaning over and kissing him full on the lips. “Yes please.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter ❤️👌

Tucker drive the car to a secluded but shady spot, parking and turning to Wash who was blushing. Tucker smirked, leaning in and kissing him, deeply before speaking. “Backseat.” Wash just followed his orders, trying to climb into the backseat as easily as possible, Tucker following, both laughing like children before they sat and Tucker brought him in for another kiss, making it deep, holding his head by the back of his neck.

Wash melted into it, letting Tucker take over, feeling himself start to stir in his pants. Tucker then brought him into his lap, starting to kiss Washs neck.

Wash gasped, necks were extremely sensitive on vampires, it’s where their mating mark goes . His eyes went nearly black, teeth growing. His cock when from interested to rock hard in a few seconds, moaning softly.

Tucker pulled away to smirk, seeing the effect he had on the Vampire. “Neck is sensitive huh?” Wash nodded, face flush. Tucker grinned. “Good.” He latched on again, suckling a mark to it, letting his hands explore up and under Washs hoodie to feel soft skin.

Wash was panting, arms wrapped around Tuckers shoulders and head like his life depended on it as the hunter attacked his neck, kissing and suckling like there was nothing else he’d rather do. “Oh god…that’s so good…don’t stop..” 

Tucker pulled away enough to talk. “Think you can come like this? Without me even touching you?” Wash nodded frantically. “Oh yes. I’m already so close.”

“Do you want to come untouched or do you want more?”

Wash debatedin his head. Coming untouched sounded so hot but he also didn’t want this to end so soon.

“More.” He said softly before he started taking his hoodie and shirt off. 

Tucker helped him, throwing it to the floor, leaving Washs chest bare to him. He latched to a nipple, suckling it until it was a hard nub. Wash cried out, not expecting that. “Tucker!”

Wash helped as he started to try to get Tuckers shirt off, shucking it to the floor to admire the hunters body.

Tucker moved his hands as his lips moved to Washs neck, talking into it as it bit and suckled, unbuckling his pants. “Gonna make you feel so good baby.”

Wash moaned softly, the endearment sending shivers down his spine. “Call me that again.”

“Baby?”

“Yes..” Wash said, feeling breathless, biting Tuckers neck softly, enough to leave a mark, enough to taste blood.

Tucker moaned as he freed his cock, getting Wash next which thankfully wasn’t difficult, wearing sweatpants. Tucker moved them down and out of the way, freeing Wash from his pants, hard cock bouncing out. Tucker stroked him, gripping him gently. “We don’t have any lube so I can’t fuck you right now. Ok with a nice hand job?”

Wash was panting, moaning, suckling the little bit of blood from Tuckers neck. “Whatever you want to do to me I’m ok with.”

Tucker moved wash closer, managing to hold both their cocks best he could. “Alright baby, I’ll take care of you.” Wash whined, leaning his head on Tuckers shoulder, in the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent.

Tucker panted, god they felt so good together, he stroked both as best he could without lube (it would definitely help) but Wash definitely didn’t seem to mind.

Wash tensed, giving little thrusts into his hand. “Oh god…I’m so close..” Tucker gently bit his neck. “Then come baby, don’t hold back.” Wash cried out, moaning as he bit Tuckers neck deeper, moaning from his release and the taste of Tuckers blood on his tongue.

Soon as Wash bit him Tucker was coming as well with a cry, his hand a mess of white; they definitely had some clean up. Wash pulled away, panting, blood dripping down his lips and chin. Tucker took in the sight.

.

Tucker smiled, kissing him, not caring of the blood on his lips. Wash was panting but wrapped his arms around Tucker. Tucker pulled away, blood smeared onto his face. “I can’t wait until next time. I’ll come prepared and actually get to fuck you, like the sound of that baby?”

Wash nodded, his lids getting heavy as he leaned fully against Tucker. “I’d love that.” His eyes and teeth returned to normal as he started dozing off.

Tucker moved him. “Let’s get you home. You look ready to pass out.”

They moved and cleaned up. Wash blushing but smiling the rest of the ride, his heart giddy and high. He held Tuckers hand as they drove.

Tucker smiled to him and Wash realized he might be falling in love with this man.

Tucker drove through the path that was in the woods. Wash saw. “You’re not gonna drop me off at the hunters quarters?” Tucker gave him a look. “I’m not a dick. I’m not making you walk two hours when you’re already exhausted. What is this like 3AM for you?”

Wash chuckled but yawned, proving Tuckers point. “Yeah.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no. I’m not making you walk when your tired. Will I be able to drive directly there or will there be others around that might see?”

“I’d rather be dropped off close by but not in the community. I don’t want to risk this.” 

“Well it’s a half hour or so drive so why don’t you try to nap?”

Wash yawned again but laughing at himself. “Yeah. Probably a good idea.” Wash leaned against the window and closed his eyes, sleeping coming quickly to him.

After forty-five minutes of driving Tucker stopped the car. He looked over at Wash who was sound asleep, breathing steady and deep.

He looked so young and so beautiful like this. He felt an urge to stay, protect him. Wash wasn’t like the other vampires, didn’t find pleasure in killing innocents for food, wasn’t aggressive at all and just wanted to be free. Free of the oppression that’s been put on him. 

He sighed, gently shaking his shoulder. “Uh wash?” Wash woke with a small groan, seeing Tucker. Tucker frowned. “Uh this is your stop.”

Wash frowned as well. They didn’t want to leave, Wash wanted to stay, Tucker wanted him to stay but life got in the way. “Can I see you again?”

Tucker smiled. “Yeah. Maybe a few days from now?”

Wash smiled brightly. “I’d love that. he leaned over, kissing him deeply. Tucker smiled into it, wrapping an arm around him. Wash pulled away and Tucker smirked. “And this time I’ll have lube.” Wash blushed but smirked back. “Can’t wait.” He looked at Tucker neck, seeing his bites from earlier. They weren’t anything serious but enough that another vampire would be able to tell he’s claimed. “Sorry about the bites.”

Tucker shook his head. “Don’t be. Something to remember you by. Every time I see or feel it, I’ll think of you.” Wash smiled softly. “Alright.”

An awkward silence filled the space. Wash cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll see you later? What day is today?”

“The tenth.” Wash smiled. “I’ll see you on the twelfth then. Daytime again. It’s the only time I can escape without notice.” Tucker smiled. “Alright. It’s a date.”

Wash blushed and grinned, getting out, waving goodbye as he walked in the woods. Tucker watched before heading back.

Both wanting nothing but to stay with the other. When wash got home he snuck inside and got to his room where he got ready for bed but couldn’t sleep. His heart to happy and thoughts racing of what they’ll date will be like.


	8. Chapter 8

When Tucker got back he went to the bathroom and inspected his neck.

There were several little bites that were red and sore and one bite that was particularly deep, from when he come, biting into Tucker as he came all over his hand. 

As hot as it was then, it was gonna be hell to hide. They obviously weren’t from an attack so he can’t use that excuse. Luckily it was going into Autumn and he can at least get away with turtle necks or a tall hoodie. 

He sighed and started cleaning it up.

When Wash woke up that night, memories came back to him and he smiled, thinking of the dark skinned hunter and his smile.

He still felt exhausted but that’s what happens when you only get four hours of sleep. He smelled the blood from downstairs and assumed his family was up and eating.

He got up, changing out of his clothing. He knows they’d be able to smell Tucker on him, at the very least, smell Tuckers blood that dripped onto his shirt and managed to find a hoodie that would hide the hickies best he could.

Once changed into new clothing he walked downstairs and heard talking. Carolina saw him, smiling. “Hey Wash.” She had a mug of blood in her hand. He waved but yawned.

Carolina chuckled. “Didn’t sleep?” Wash blushed, thinking of the reason. “Uh no. I wasn’t able to sleep very well.”

Suddenly his dad spoke up, waking in. “We’re you having _those_ thoughts again?” Wash frowned. “Uh , no. No it wasn’t anything like that, I promise, just a little insomnia.” 

“Well drink up then.”

Wash sighed in relief and got his own mug, filling it with a blood pack from their fridge. 

He jumped when he felt a hand pull his hoodie down. “Wash, what’s this?” Wash blushed deeply, seeing his sister smirking at him as she leaned down, hating she gained the height in the family.

He covered it with his hand. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh look at you, you’re blushing. Who is it? Did you finally find someone?” 

Wash groaned. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, going away from her, shutting the fridge and not caring of any breakfast.

Carolina frowned, dad had already left to go do whatever he does. “Did they reject you?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

Carolina became increasingly concerned. “Wash, did something happen? Did they hurt you? Rape you? You’re worrying me.”

Wash swallowed. “It wasn’t anything like that. It was just a one-time thing, I knew it going in.” He said, lying through his teeth for most of it.

Carolina frowned. “But feelings can still happen. Hey, if you need to talk, I’m here.”

“I know. Thanks.”

Wash went about his day as he normally did. Read a book, played his video games, watched a movie. Thankfully his parents left him alone for the most part, only bothering him when he wanted to go outside the house and thankfully they won’t know when he goes outside, he hopes.

The twelfth got there and at dawn Wash left, bringing a bag of things he would need for their date.

A blanket, pillows, some hand wipes to clean up. He dressed in his usual dark hoodie, sunglasses and dark sweatpants and left.

He got to the hunters quarters and waited outback where Tucker hid him. 

He didn’t have to wait long until the dark hunter found him, signaling him to follow. Wash frowned, feeling anxiety prickle at him. Was this a trap?

He followed and Tucker led him to his car. Wash got in an Tucker got in the drivers side. Tucker leaned over and kissed wash deeply. “Hey baby.”

Wash smiled into the kiss. “Hey. I came prepared this time.” He said, shaking his messenger bag.

Tucker chuckled. “So did i.” He said, lifting the pharmacy bag, Wash able to clearly see through the white, thin plastic, seeing a condom package and lube. Wash blushed but smiled. “Have anywhere special in mind?”

“Yeah. Far away from here.” 

Wash chuckled as Tucker started the car. Tucker continued. “I have a surprise.” He started driving and wash had never felt so excited.

They drove for what felt like hours before Tucker turned into a very expensive looking hotel. Wash frowned. “I can’t go in there.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a vampire. If they find out well both be dead.”

Tucker handed him a mask. “Here. Just wear this again.”

Wash frowned, taking the disposable mask. “How are you so calm about this? If we’re found out we’re dead.”

“I’m calm because I know what I want.” He looked into Washs eyes, holding his hand. “And I want you.” Nothing is gonna keep me from that.”

Wash blushed but his smile was softer, eyes admiring this man in front of him, making him rethink this entire relationship, he frowned. “Then we shouldn’t do this. Once we do…that. There’s no going back. I…care about you and I can’t stand the thought of this being found out or you being killed because of it.”

Tucker leaned closer, taking Washs head in his hands. “There’s already no going back. I…I think I love you. There’s no one else I’d rather be with or risk my life for.” Wash felt his eyes water, looking away. “Fuck.”

“That’s what we’re here for.” Tucker aid with a grin.

Wash slapped his arm with a watery smile. “Shut up..” he looked away. “I love you too.”

Tucker smiled, kissing him deeply. “Let’s go then.” Tucker grabbed his bag and got out. Wash as well, getting his messenger bag and followed inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter

They both walked inside, Wash holding Tuckers free hand and staying close to him. A hotel was different from a grocery store. There was less people and less distractions. They actively looked for violations when you set a room up, ask questions. Wash was shaking, his anxiety felt sky high.

Tucker brought his hand up and kissed it when they were inside the lobby. “Hey, it’s ok. It’ll be ok.” Wash gave a little nod and Tucker led them to the front desk.

The women smiled. “Hello, how can I help you?” Tucker spoke confidently. “I have a room reserved, under Tucker.” Wash looked around and saw a few _no weapons_ and _no animals_ but also a _no vampires_ sign too.

Wash felt himself get worse. The women noticed as she handed Tucker the key to the room. “Is your partner alright?” Tucker brought an arm around his shoulders, wash looking at him with watery eyes. “Yeah, he just has some severe social anxiety we’re trying to work through.”

The women gave wash a soft look. “Oh I know the feeling sweetie, I hope you can enjoy your stay with us. Call the front desk if you need anything.” Wash cleared his throat but it came out rough from his tears. “Uh thank you.” Tucker held his hand and led him to the elevator.

Tucker frowned over at wash as they waited. “Seriously though, you ok?” Wash gave a shaky nod. “I will be. I’m just scared being out in the open like this.” Tucker kissed his head as the doors opened, walking inside with wash.

It felt like forever before they were inside their room. Wash got inside and felt relief flood him, being inside their own room felt a lot better than out in the open lobby. 

He looked around the room and was in awe. “Oh my good…it’s gorgeous. Why are you doing all this for me? This must be so expensive.” Tucker came over and wrapped his arms around Wash from behind. “Because you deserve it. Do you want to get started right away?”

Wash smiled, nodding, turning his head to kiss Tucker. “Yeah. Time isn’t on my side. I don’t want to waste a moment.” Tucker grinned, starting to suckle and kiss his neck.

Wash gasped, melting against Tuckers strong form, The hunters arms the only thing holding him up. He moaned at a particular strong suckle, teeth nipping at him. “Oh god…” Tucker grinned. “Wanna try coming untouched? It’ll definitely help to prepare you for later.” Wash just nodded. 

Tucker moved them to the bed, sitting with wash in his lap, going back to his neck and attacking, kissing and licking and biting.

Wash was already a mess, grinding against Tucker, moaning and panting and already a hot mess. Tucker was enjoying every second of it, hands gripping Washs ass through his pants. “Oh god..I’m so close..” Tucker bit down, hard, suckling a deep hickey. Wash tensed, gripping Tuckers head and dreads as he gasped, moaning in his ear as he came in his pants, still grinding against Tucker.

Tucker grinned against his neck. “Damn, didn’t take long.” Wash blushed deeply but Tucker brought him in for a deep kiss. Wash moaned into the kiss, gently pushing Tucker to the bed, laying overtop of him and diving into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Tucker moaned, getting to work on undressing the vampire and himself. Clothes were thrown to the floor and it wasn’t long until Tucker switched it up and pinned wash to the bed, kissing and suckling at his neck.

Even after already coming once Wash was hard again, wash suckling and sniffling his neck his neck. Tucker grinned into his neck. “Stay here, I’m gonna get the stuff.” Wash watched as the hunter stood up, got the pharmacy bag and came back with the lube and package of condoms.

Tucker was over top of him again. “I have a question and answer honestly, are you a virgin?” Wash blushed deeply. “Yes. I’ve only ever touched and played with myself.” 

“Explains why you came so fast.”

Wash glared, ready to protest when Tucker kissed him, stroking his cock that was wet with his come.

Wash bit his lip and arched into him. Tucker grinned. “Never said it was a bad thing.” Tucker took his hand away and got the bottle of lube, starting to slick his fingers. “I’m gonna prep you, ok? It might feel weird but it’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

Wash just nodded before gasping, feeling a slick finger enter him, giving little thrusts. Eventually it was two fingers and then three and then they were gone.

He saw Tucker rip open a condom package. Wash stopped him. “I want you to come inside me.” Tucker looked at him. “You sure? The other vampires won’t smell me on you?”

“I already had to lie because someone likes to give bite marks.”

Tucker smiled. “You make a point.” He leaned down and kissed Wash. “and how can I help myself when your neck is so sensitive?”

Wash just rolled his eyes then felt Tucker spread his legs, slick cock ready at his entrance. Tucker looked serious. “Ready?” Wash swallowed, giving a nod.

Tucker pushed In and wash clung to tucker like a cat, gasping, nails digging into his back. Tucker stopped. “You ok? Need to stop?” Wash shook his head; holding Tuckers head. “No, no, no. Keep going.” Tucker kissed his head and pushed in, not stopping until his balls were flush with the vampires ass.

Wash was panting and rock hard, nearly whimpering, rocking his hips. “Please, move.” Tucker bit his lip, moving his hips, thrusting in carefully before getting a steady pace.

Wash moaned in Tuckers ear, drawing blood on his back. The smell intoxicating. Tucker saw Wash turn, eyes black and teeth longer. 

Tucker grinned, panting, going harder. “See the real you came out.” Wash was panting. “Not scared?” “No.” Wash panted, staring at Tuckers neck. Tucker groaned, feeling close. “Go ahead. Mark me.”

Wash didn’t waste time, grabbing a Tuckers head to keep it still and biting his neck, a deep bite, drinking the sweet, sweet essence, red dripping down his chin and lips.

Tucker cried, out, fuck it hurt but damn it felt good, made pleasure spike up his spine. He came moments later, gripping Washs hips as he rode out his orgasim, gasping against Wash, holding him close.

Wash detached from Tucker, his mouth completely red and dripping. Tucker smiled, panting. “God your terrifying like that.” Wash frowned, looking away, ready to cover his face when Tucker stopped him, holding his wrists. “Didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Washs eyes started going back to normal, along with his teeth. “Oh.” I didn’t think that was a compliment. I don’t want to scare you.” “You could never scare me.” Wash smiled, fangs showing. “I love you.” Tucker smiled back, kissing him and holding him close, not caring of his own blood on the vampires lips. “I love you too.”

Wash looked sleepy. “I’m so tired now.” Tucker chuckled, pulling out and standing, going to Washs bag, remembering he saw hand wipes in there. He grabbed the small package and opened it, wiping his mouth down before getting a few clean ones and cleaning Washs face. “You’re a mess.”

Wash smiled, pulling the covers over himself. “you made me a mess.” Tucker chuckled. “Yeah. And had fun doing it. Want me to set an alarm for you so you can get some sleep?” Wash nodded, eye lids heavy. Tucker set an alarm on his phone and snuggled closed to wash and held him close, never wanting to let go.

But their time was short and Tucker had to return the vampire to his home, parking in The same spot In the woods as last time.

Wash kissed him goodbye, planed to meet him tomorrow morning again and walked home.

Not knowing he was being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, graphic violence

The third date, wash wanted to run away with Tucker and just…live.

On the weekend when the other hunters went to their actual home and took a break, Tucker brought wash inside.

Wash looked at the doorway. Tucker looked at him from the entrance way. “Are you coming in?”

Wash frowned, blushing. “Well…this is silly. You have to invite me in.”

Tucker chuckled. “Didn’t I already?”

“Not formally. I need to be formally invited into a residence to come in.”

Tucker gave a nod. “Alright well come in, you’re invited inside.”

Wash smiled, waking inside. Tucker held his hand, showing him around. “This is the living area and dining. The kitchen is over there.”

“Where are your games?”

Tucker chuckled. “Those are over here. In a separate room so it seems like we’re professionals.” Wash laughed, letting Tucker gently drag him along.

It was soon nightfall and a few other hunters would be here for the weekend shift. Tucker drove him to the spot he always took him to in the woods. 

Wash smiled softly. “I love you.” Tucker smiled, leaning in, holding the vampires face gently. “I love you too. I was thinking. How serious did you want this? Want us?”

Wash frowned. “I’d love to live with you, date you, in the open but that can’t be.” 

“Maybe we can. It won’t be perfect, your still have to hide from people, but it would be peaceful.”

Wash smiled. “I’d love that.” He saw the sun nearly gone. “I have to go. My family is going to wonder where I went.” Tucker nodded, kissing him.

“Text me when you get home.”

Tucker put in some money and got a cheap cell phone for Wash, paying for it with prepaid phone cards. That way he could at least keep in touch, especially in the case something would happen.

Wash nodded, getting out. “I will.” He said before walking home, Tucker driving away in the opposite direction. 

It was dark by the time Wash saw his community. He sighed, feeling exhausted for saying up the entire daytime.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, a knife aimed at his chest, he cried out, fearing a hunter found him.

Then a familiar voice was in his ear. “You fucking traitor.”

Wash panted, fear racing through his veins. “South? What?” She growled in his ear. “I know where you’ve been going. I see you with that hunter. You’re fucking him. I can smell him on you, he’s marked you, fucking slut, think we wouldn’t notice?”

Wash swallowed, eyes wet with tears, he had to think of something, fast before he’s dead. She gave an opening when she reached, ready to stab his chest.

When her arm was close enough he grabbed it, using her own momentum to flip her over him, the air nearly knocked out her as he ran.

He was so close, so close to his home when she caught up, tackling him. He cried out, struggling as he was flipped.

He kicked and screamed and bit but South was stronger. She always was the best fighter but also the most feral of all of them. She straddled his hips, knife raised in both hands as she stared down at the blonde. “I’m going to do what we should have been done a long time ago.”

She brought the knife down and wash was too slow to stop her, the knife piercing through his ribs and hitting his lung, nicking his heart, blood bubbling from the wound. 

His hands touched hers as he gasped, crying out in pain, touching the knife, trying to will it away. South glared down, taking the knife out roughly. 

She left, without a word, letting him bleed out on the forest floor. He wheezed and sobbed, blood dripping from his mouth as he struggled to get the cell phone Tucker gave him.

His hands were slippery with blood as he gasped, pressing the fast dial that was set up and called Tucker.

He attempted to put pressure on his wound, but he was so weak and hurt so bad. He whimpered when Tucker picked up.

“Hey babe, didn’t think you’d call so soon. Miss me that badly?”

Wash sobbed, gasping, barely able to speak properly. “He..Help..”

“What? What happened? Wash? Talk to me!”

Wash cried weakly. “Att..Attac..ked…”

“I’m on my way, just stay where you are! Stay on the line!”

Tucker drove like a madman, speeding through the forest at illegal speeds. It probably took him ten minutes to get there. Wash stayed on the line, barely able to speak but Tucker kept doing his best to keep him talking.

He found Wash, laying on the ground, pale as paper and shaking and gasping for air like a fish. Tucker went to him, first responder kit in hand he stole from the hunters quarters.

He kneeled down with the flash light and saw the wound and felt icy fear run down his spine.

He can’t fix a stab wound in the fucking lung. 

He kneeled down, hands shaking as he looked over the wound. “Oh god..wash…” wash whimpered, barely able to breathe. Tucker moved him and held him close, on his lap. “What…what happened?”

“S..S..South..”

“Why?” Tucker nearly cried, tears falling down his face.

Wash brought his shaking hand to Tuckers face. “Y..you.”

Tucker let a sob escape. “Fuck..”

Wash gasped, staring at Tucker so scared. “I….i…can’t….b..breathe..”Tucker gently shook his head, denying Washs oncoming death. “No..no baby, please..stay with me..”

Wash let out a wheezing breath. “T..thank…you…for..our time.” he held Tuckers face weakly with a sad smile.

Tucker held his hand, sobbing into it.

“No…don’t..”

“I love you..”

Then his final breath left him, wheezing and his body went limp in Tuckers arms, eyes blank.

Tucker sobbed, holding his body so close, willing life to come back to his lovers body. 

He Remembered Wash talking about his sister and his community wasn’t far away. Tucker steeled himself and picked wash up in his arms like a bride and carried him there.

He knew eyes were on him when he walked inside the small community, several gasps and horrified cries.

He went to the middle of….well what consisted of a street here and sat with wash in his arms. One of the vampires came over. He looked at them, pleading, hoping he can make it clear he didn’t do this. “Where’s his sister?”

“I’ll get them right now.” The vampire ran off and several made a circle around them.

Moments later someone broke through. A women, red headed. She gasped, looking horrified before her eyes went black and narrowed in in Tucker. “You killed him, and had the nerve to bring him here?”

Tucker looked up at her, not even attempting to fight her. Tears wouldn’t stop and his voice broke. “I didn’t kill him. South did.” 

Carolina blinked, calming. “What? How do you know?”

“Wash told me.” Tucker let out a shaking breathe, holding wash closer. “He called me. Terrified and barely able to breathe. I found him. I asked him what happened. He said _South._ I couldn’t save him..” Tucker sobbed, leaning his head against Washs cold forehead, holding him tight enough to bruise.

Carolina swallowed, kneeling, her voice wobbly. “You’re mourning him. Why? You’re a hunter, you kill us for sport.” 

Tucker looked at her. “I don’t. I’ve only killed when I’ve been attacked. I don’t play dirty. But wash…he was different. I found him trying to kill himself. I talked him out of it. Fuck…I loved him so much.” Tucker said before sobbing into Washs blonde hair.

Carolina let a cry escape her, watching, feeling so many conflicting emotions. 

She decided to mourn with the hunter, and held Washs other aide and cried. 

It wasn’t long until their parents were there. Alison gasped, kneeling down. “Oh my god… my boy..” her voice cracked. 

Their father, Leonard glared down. “There’s a hunter here. Did you kill my boy?” Carolina looked up at him, reds red from her tears., voice rough. “He didn’t kill him. He tried to save him. South killed him.”

Leonard growled. “We should have exiled her when we had the chance.” Alison sobbed, unable to look away from her sons dead body in the hands of the kind hunter.


	11. Chapter 11

None of them knew what to do.

One of their own was dead, one of the leader’s children and killed by their own. And not long ago Carolinas mate was killed trying to help a hunter that faked being hurt.

All were in agreement; this needed to stop.

The hatred, the racism, all of it needed to stop.

Tucker still held wash as the family argued on what to do. Most of the other vampires of the population eventually going to their own homes, being told to keep an eye out for south.

Carolina swallowed, stopping her pacing. “What if we tell the other hunters? Tucker, do they knew where this is?”

Tucker nodded. “Yeah. I can call them and tell them to meet me here.”

Alison went to her daughter. “That’s suicide; they’ll kill us if they come here.” Carolina gave her mom a soft glare. “Will they? Because this hunter here that’s saved my brother from a suicide attempt says otherwise. They just need to understand, we need to understand; we’re all the same. We still bleed, we still die, we still mourn, just like them.” Alison sighed shakily. “Tucker. Call them.”

Tucker nodded, getting his phone out carefully and calling Church, their leader.

“Tucker, hey.”

Carolina kneeled down and gently laid Wash on the ground, her hands still shaking from the grief.

Tucker stood, his body trembling, tears in his eyes. “I need you to get the others and come down to the vampire community.”

“Tucker, we can’t all go down there. One, it’s the weekend, we’re off, two it would be suicide.”

Tucker shook his head, pacing. “Church, just trust me. I need you, I need the guys. You know I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Fuck. Fine. We’ll be there soon as we can.”

Tucker hung up and and stared at Washs body, now in his mother’s arms as she cried into his hair. A sob escaped him shakily, gripping his head. “Fuck…”

Carolina came over to him, hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. “This needs to end.” Tucker didn’t even think her hug might have been a trap, she may chose to kill him.

He didn’t care. If he died then at least he can be with wash again. Carolina eventually pulled away, staring at the ground. “How did you help wash when he tried to kill himself?”

Tucker swallowed the lump in his throat. “One of my other hunters sent me out there to kill him, end his misery like a dying animal. I couldn’t do it. I got him hidden, got a blanket to hide the sun from him, even let him drink some of my blood. We walked after it was night fall and he had some sleep.” Tucker let out a shaking breath, he’s not sure when he’ll be able to stop grieving. “But now I got him killed, because I loved him, because I wanted to be with him. I should have listened when he wanted to back out of this.”

Carolina turned Tucker toward her. “Hey. I’m glad that he found happiness in you, for a little bit. He was never happy here. He wasn’t like the others. You gave him some happiness.” Her voice broke at the end. 

Tucker wiped his eyes. “What do we do about the one that killed him? South, he said.” Carolina sighed, shakily. “We’ll find her, just…not right now. But I promise, wash will have justice.” Tucker just nodded, going back to staring at Washs body.

He couldn’t even pretend wash was asleep and would wake any moment.

He was pale as a sheet of paper, blood covered his chest and stained his shirt and hoodie. Blood on his hands and on his face.

It’s an image that won’t leave his head for the rest of his life.

A car suddenly pulled up and church got out, gun held up, others followed as well. Grif, Simmons and Sarge.

Carolina glared, stepping over to them, Tucker putting his arm out to stop her. “No. Don’t.” 

Church glared. “Ok Tucker, what the hell is this?”

Tucker walked closer. “I’ll show you but you have to put your guns down.”

“Tucker. What the fuck-“

“Put them down! They’re not a threat, I promise.”

Church grumbled but complied. “Ok, what the hell did you call us here for?” Tucker signaled him to follow.

Church did, the others followed, weakly. Sarge stayed with the jeep, shotgun in hand, glare on his face at any vampire that came too close. Simmons stayed behind also.

Grif followed, more out of curiosity than anything. Tucker brought church to Washs body that was still cradled by his mother who still wept into his hair.

Church blinked. “What is this? A dead vampire, so?” Tucker nearly growled. “It’s not just a dead vampire. That was my lover, my boyfriend. This vampire is their son. He was killed, by one of his own because we had the balls to actually want to be together.”

Church swallowed. “Tucker, what are you talking about? They’re dangerous, I’m surprised we haven’t been attacked and you’re saying you were in a romantic relationship with one?”

Carolina growled. “Stop talking as if we’re not here. I’m here, my parents are here and we can hear you just fine.” Church glared back, hand on his gun. “Don’t you fucking try anything.”

“Oh I might try.”

“Why haven’t you? Honestly, I don’t know how this isn’t a blood bath right now.”

Carolina sighed, taking a deep breath. For him to change his racist and out of date view on vampires, she had to be calm. “Because we’re not mindless animals. We don’t attack on sight or attack as soon as we smell blood. We can think for ourselves, love, have families. And this stupid, stupid war between us has to stop. I want you to look at my dead brother and tell me what you see.”

Church looked and wasn’t sure what to feel. If he saw the kid anywhere he wouldn’t think otherwise that he was a vampire. He looks human, they all look human. 

His mother mourned and sobbed over his body, what he assumed was his father behind her.

“I see a young kid.”

Carolina felt her eyes well up. “That’s what he was. He wasn’t even twenty. He wasn’t like the other vampires. He didn’t like to drink blood from the person, he didn’t like to fight. He just wanted to live his life. But this war needs to stop between us. We want freedom, we want to live and be feee to love who we want.”

Church looked away, blinking away tears. “What do you want me to do? We only run a small hunters quarters. We can’t change the view on vampires with just us.”

Tucker looked at him. “It’s a start. We could publicly shut down the hunters quarters, start protesting peacefully where they have Anti-vampire signs. It’s nothing big but it’s a start.”

Church nodded. “Right.” He looked at Washs body and his parents grieving. He kneeled down to the body and felt his eyes well up. “I’m sorry for your loss. I hate that it took your child’s death for change to happen.”

Alison stared at Church, eyes red and face tear stained. “I am too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Church went to the jeep, signaling his crew over. Tucker followed, ready to help end this war between humans and vampires.

Once everyone was around he sighed. “You guys are not gonna like this.” Sarge huffed. “Already there, I very much dislike that we haven’t killed any blood suckers yet.”

Simmons looked at Church. “He does have a point. Why are we, vampire hunters, in a vampire camp but we’re not hunting them or being killed ourselves?”

Tucker glared softly, he knew he was going to have to be more understanding with them and others in this process. “Because they’re not a threat. They just want freedom. They’re not mindless animals. They’re not blood thirsty killers; we’re ending this, with no blood shed.”

Grif frowned. “As much as I get behind the message, honestly I’ve been questioning this whole war things for years. Won’t it be a bit difficult if we just suddenly tell people they’re ok?”

Sarge huffed. “Have you gone soft?” Church glared at him. “No. I just have a new understanding. They’re like us; just a little different. If you go and see their dead son you’ll see he looks no different than us. We still bleed, we still die, Sarge. The racism toward vampires is ending and it’s starting with us.”

Sarge wasn’t letting up, glaring at his crew. “They’re blood sucking animals. They will kill us soon as we let them.” Tucker stepped forward, staring him down. “Why do you think that? Because you were told? Because propaganda told you?”

“That don’t make it ain’t less true boy.”

Tucker growled, getting in his face. “They are us. They breathe, the eat, they bleed and they die.”

“The only good vampire is a dead one-“ Tucker punched him hard as he could, angry tears in his eyes.

Sarge cried out as he got punched, stumbling back and leaning against the car. Tucker grabbed his shirt, not content with the bloody nose but Church stopped him, grabbing his arms. “Tucker no! Violence won’t solve anything right now! We need to stay calm.” Tucker took controlled breaths, soon getting caught in the lump in his throat.

He didn’t want sarge to see him cry so he struggled out of Church’s hold and stomped back to the body of his lover and his grieving family.

Church looked at Sarge, almost pleading. “Please, just give them a chance. We haven’t been attacked and we’re in their home. Just let that sink in.”

Sarge held his nose and huffed. “If it’s this damn important to you. Tucker punched me, he’s usually the most calm.”

“Well you insulted his dead boyfriend. You kinda deserved that.” 

Sarge sighed, seeing the blood on his nose. “I’m bleeding, they won’t attack me will they?”

“No.”

Sarge huffed, walking into the small community the rest of the way. 

Although some vampires stared at him, none attacked.

He saw the grieving family.

The victim looked just like any human. He was young too.

Tucker sat crossed legged by the kids body. “Come to insult the dead more?”

“No, I came to give them a chance. Church made some good points.”

Tucker stayed quiet, his face wet with tears, he kept wiping them away. So many emotions were running through him he’s surprised he hasn’t had a panic attack.

“What are ya doing about a funeral?” Sarge asked.

Tucker shrugged. “No idea. I don’t know what their customs are so it’s all on them.”

“This might sound insensitive but could we use him for this…movement y’all want to do?”

Tucker looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if people see they look the same and die the same, they’re more likely to change their minds on vampires. My Mind is starting to change from being here, seeing him and his family. But if they see his dead body, see he decomposes the same as us, hear the reason he’s dead, they may change their minds a little faster.”

Tucker let out a shaky sigh. “So you want us to carry around my lovers dead body as a protest?”

“………yes.”

Tucker shook his head in disbelief. “Not the worst idea. But we’d have to talk to his parents, it’s up to them what happens with his body.”

Sarge stared down at the young vampire. This isn’t what he expected.

He expected fangs and black eyes and unable to die. He expected a monster.

What he saw was a kid, barely twenty, stabbed through the chest for who he loved; didn’t that sound disturbingly familiar?

“You talk to them, the boys and I will start shutting down the station, getting word out.”

Tucker just nodded. Sarge kneeled down, gently clapping a hand on Tuckers shoulder. “Tucker my boy…I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sorry about the things I said earlier that got my nose punched.”

“You deserved it. But thanks.”

Sarge just gave a weak chuckle before standing and walking back over to the rest of the crew.

By the time the hunters left with a plan, Tucker spoke to Washs family in privacy. Carolina watched over his body, a white sheet laid over him.

Alison and Leonard led Tucker to their home, opening the door. Tucker looked at the open door, remembering how Wash wouldn’t come inside without a formal invite.

Alison looked at him oddly. “Tucker..”

Tucker swallowed, looking between her and the open doorway. “This may sound weird but can you invite me in? I know I am but I remember, I showed wash around the hunters quarters. No one was there, it was just us but he wouldn’t come inside unless I told him he was invited in.”

Alison let out a shuddering breath before sniffling, holding her head high even with blue eyes filled with tears. “Tucker, you are welcome inside our home.” Tucker gave a watery smile as he walked insides.

Tucker told them the idea and Leonard shook his head. “Absolutely not. I understand why it would be a good idea to gather alleys and get sympathy but I refuse to parade my sons body around. His death obviously will be the driving cause but not at the expense of desecrating.”

Tucker gave a nod. “I understand. I did have a better idea. Do you have any pictures of wash? Any age, all ages actually.”

Alison nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“Would you mind if I made flyers? Posted a picture of him, what he was like, his age and how he died. It’s small but it’s something that isn’t in your face but people can still be effected by it.”

Alison nodded. “Yes. After the funeral pyre, we can start with this civil rights movement. Fuck..” she looked away, voice caught in her throat. “I can’t believe my baby is the catalyst for this. Why did it have to come to this?” Her voice broke as tears streamed down her face.

Tucker felt his own lip tremble, trying to keep it together in front of his former lovers parents.

But Alison saw this and hugged Tucker tightly. “I’m sorry for your loss”. Tucker tried to play it off. “I should be saying that to you.”

“You lost someone too.”

They grieved in each others arms, hugging so tightly. And once again; Tucker giving these vampires the perfect opportunity to kill him, drink him dry but they only prove the world wrong again.

The other vampires in the village made a funeral pyre, gathered around. Carolina watched as her parents carried Wash body to it, wrapped in white cloth, a few of his favorite possessions placed with him.

A gaming controller.

His favorite movie; Cinderella

And favorite shirt he wore most of the time at home.

Tucker stood next to Carolina and her friends next to her on the other side as her shoulders trembled, trying so hard to keep it together.

North put an arm around her. She blurted out, voice cracked. “It’s like York all over again.” 

North hugged her close. She turned, sobbing into his chest. Tucker watched as the two vampires stood back from the pyre after leaving their son before ordering it to be lit.

When it was lit was when it sunk in, the entire night catching up with Tucker.

Wash is gone.

He’s never coming back.

Killed for who he loved by his own kind.

A sob erupted from him, forcing him to kneel, legs weak as he sobbed and grieved for the love he will never have again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending and I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know how to end it properly.

Once the other hunters got to the hunters quarters, Church sighed. “Fuck. How do we do this?”

Simmons spoke up. “I can put out a memo online about the situation.”

Grif joined in. “I can make some signs, like _vampires lives matter_ or _vampires are people too_ , ya, know, that kinda shit.”

Church gave a nod. “Sure, fine. I’m just lost on what to do with this place. What do we do with it now? What do we do with our weapons?”

Sarge came over. “We can keep the weapons, we’re still trained first responders, we can switch this officially to EMT. We still have predators like bears and other wild animals, we can help cull them if they become a problem.”

Church nodded. “Right. I’m gonna start some coffee. This is gonna be a long night.”

Simmons went upstairs to the computer room and sighed shakily as she sat down. Grif went to him. “You alright?”

“No. People are gonna hate us, we’ll be forced out of town.”

Grif shrugged. “You don’t know that. As long as I’ve been alive I never knew quite why we hunt vampires. I hadn’t really seen one, or hear of actual attacks. I only knew what was in my school books. Now, I feel like shit. I feel like the biggest asshole that there is and I want to make it right. They don’t deserve the hate they get, they don’t deserve to die because they’re different.”

Simmons wiped his eyes. “Yeah. Shit, fuck. How do I word this memo?”

Grif pushed him away gently, Simmons rolling away in his computer chair with a huff. “Grif!”

“Let me handle the words, you do the technical bullshit.”

After the funeral Carolina and Tucker went out into the woods trying to search for South. 

Tucker looked at Carolina. “Know how to track her?”

Carolinas eyes were black and fangs nearly out of her mouth. “Yes. I can smell Washs blood from the knife she used. Follow me.” Tucker didn’t question it, mostly terrified of Carolina.

It felt like hours before Carolina stopped, signaling Tucker to stop. Carolina growled. “She’s here.” She grabbed Tuckers hand and bit it, not drinking but it still hurt like hell. Tucker screamed, yanking his now bitten hand back, bleeding. “What the actual fuck?”

“The scent of human blood can bring her out. Don’t worry, I won’t eat you. If I wanted to I would have already.”

Tucker grumbled, still holding his hand. “Could have warned me.”

Suddenly a new voice joined, behind Tucker. “But what fun would that be.” Tucker reacted and got his sliver knife out but Carolina was faster, tackling south to the ground. 

Tucker swallowed, watching as Carolina and South fought, but, clawed, he could smell so much blood. 

South eventually pinned Carolina, claw marks left a deep gash on her face, her hand holding Carolina down, strangling her., claws digging into her skin. “Defending your whore of a brother?” Carolina growled, blood dripping from her mouth. 

“He was weak, Carolina! Don’t you understand that?”

Tucker was behind her quickly, sliver knife at her neck, growling himself, he hated how she talked about Wash. “Shut up, you fucking bitch.” He slit her throat, making sure it was deep, holding her head still.

She cried out but it was gone within a second as she grabbed her throat, feeling blood drip between her fingers. Carolina shoved her away and stared down at her. “There’s no help for you. You’re going to die like he did; alone and terrified. I hope you rot in hell.” Tucker watched as South looked around frantically for help, weakly trying to put pressure on her bleeding neck before her eyes went wide with fear and color was gone from her face, along with her life.

Once Carolina stood,Tucker looked at her. “You know he didn’t die alone.”

Carolina gave a nod to him. “I know. She doesn’t know that. I’m thankful he had you. Let’s get back to camp.”

Simmons read over and edited some typos in the passion fueled letter to the county letting them know that they will no longer be hunting vampires because they are not a threat. With a shaking hand he pressed enter and sent it out.

Grif gave him a smile. “How’s it feel to be apart of progress?” “Terrifying.”


End file.
